


October 28: Spit-Roasting

by Perpetual Motion (perpetfic)



Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: F/M, Kinktober 2019, Semi-Public Sex, Spitroasting, amanda rollins deserves good dick without getting pregnant, sex club sex, sex with strangers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-29
Updated: 2019-10-29
Packaged: 2021-01-06 03:28:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21219809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/perpetfic/pseuds/Perpetual%20Motion
Summary: It's Kinktober. See title.





	October 28: Spit-Roasting

**Author's Note:**

> This will get folded into my Sin Coming On universe once Kinktober is over. For now, I'm too tired to come up with a title or set up a proper page for it, but so you know.

"Hey, I have a question," Amanda says one night after she and Sonny have fucked again. It's become a regular thing, a couple of times a week, and Amanda feels like even if Sonny turns down what she's about to propose, he's not gonna think she's weird for asking. 

"What's up?" Sonny asks.

Amanda stares at the ceiling, not quite able to look at Sonny while she asks. "Would you actually help me find another guy if I wanted to try it?"

Sonny turns so he's facing Amanda. She turns her head so she can see his face. He looks as comfortable as he always does when they talk about sex. "If you want to, sure. Have you done a threesome before?"

"A couple of times, but it wasn't…" Amanda waves a hand. "Drinking was involved," she says. "I wasn't coerced, but I also wasn't picky."

Sonny nods. "Okay. Sure. Do you want to set up something with someone at a hotel or maybe go to a club?"

Amanda considers that. "I think I'd prefer a club," she says. "Finding someone to meet at a hotel just feels like a crapshoot."

"Club's good for me," Sonny replies. He looks Amanda up and down, his gaze turns hot. "Club also means other people could watch you fuck."

Amanda bites her lip, rubbing her thighs together without thinking. She's still wet from their last round, and it makes her shiver. "I mean, that's something else we've both mentioned."

Sonny grins and slides a hand between her legs. "Hey, I'm all for it if you are."

Amanda opens her legs and gasps when Sonny massages her folds. "Oh, fuck, yeah. Let's do it."

*

It takes Sonny two weeks to find a club he deems worthy enough for Amanda to get fucked at. 

"I cannot believe you are being this picky about it," Amanda says when Sonny explains he's taken two clubs off his list for fire code violations.

"Of course I'm being picky," he says. "I want this to be as safe an experience as I can make it for you."

"But fire code violations? Really?"

"Really," Sonny says, and the conviction in his voice makes Amanda go quiet.

*

Two days before they go to the club, Sonny makes Amanda fuck herself on a dildo while he fucks her face. "Fuck, you look so goddamn hot. Can't wait to see you with some stranger fucking you like this. Stuff you so full of dick you forget your fucking name."

Amanda groans and rubs her clit, licking desperately at Sonny's dick every time it slides into her mouth. 

"Gonna come all over your tits," he says, pulling his dick from her mouth and jacking himself roughly. "You want some guy to come all over your tits at the club? Want him to fuck you hard then cover you in jizz?"

"Fuck, yes," Amanda moans. "Fuck." 

Sonny comes on her tits, using the tip of his dick to rub some of it in as Amanda gets herself off and comes with a shivery yell. 

*

The club Sonny takes them to is hidden away on a quiet street corner. There's a doorman checking IDs and a small alcove where the rules are briefly explained to each couple or group who walks in. 

Amanda nods along to the rules. No touching without asking. No means no, and if you push it, the staff will happily kick you out the front door. There are private rooms to fuck in. If you close the door, it means you want to be alone. If you open the door, it means you're willing to let other people join you. All the rooms have windows with drapes, so if you want people to watch but don't want them to participate further, you can open them. You can also close them if you'd prefer. You're free to fuck in any of the public spaces, and you're no required to let other people join just because you're fucking in one of them. 

"Any questions?" the staff member asks.

"Not from me," Sonny says. "You?" he asks Amanda.

"Nope," she says.

The staff member waves them in. Sonny puts his hand on Amanda's back as they step into the club proper. There's a dancefloor to the left, a seating area to the right, and a bar along the back wall. 

"You want some water or something else to drink?" Sonny asks, unabashedly resting his hand on her ass. "I figure we've got some time before we pick someone to help fuck you, so a drink can't hurt."

Amanda pushes back into his hand. "White wine," she says. 

"Back in a minute," Sonny replies and squeezes her ass once before walking towards the bar. 

Amanda watches him go, appreciating the way he looks in slacks, vest, and a deep plum button-up she's never seen him wear to work. He's already got his sleeves rolled up, and she grins at the way a few people turn and watch him move. 

She leans against a support post to wait for him, shifting a little to adjust her own outfit. It's a faux-wrap dress with a short skirt and lightly plunging neckline. It's covered in silver sequins, and Amanda had chosen it because it's easy to get in and out of while also making her look good. 

"Excuse me," a man says as he comes up on her left. "Any chance you're here alone?"

Amanda looks him over. He has dark hair and a friendly smile. He's wearing slacks and a button-up with a patterned tie. "I'm not," she says. "But we're here to have some fun."

"What sort of fun?" the man asks. 

Amanda shrugs, enjoying the chance to flirt. "I have a few ideas, but nothing I'm ready to discuss yet."

"Do you mind if I find you later?" the man asks, and Amanda makes a mental note that he understands a soft no when he hears one. 

"Not at all." She holds out her hand. "Amanda."

He shakes her hand firmly. "Louis. Have a good evening."

"You, too." Amanda watches him walk away and admires how wide his shoulders are. 

"Look who's already making friends," Sonny says as he walks back to her, a glass of wine in each hand.

"His name is Louis," she replies, taking her glass. "I might see him later."

"Nice," Sonny says. He glances around the club, eyes lingering on a few different people. "I see some passable prospects."

Amanda loops her arm through his. "Lead the way," she says. 

They talk to a few different men, getting a basic feel for who may make their list. Sonny makes the introductions but leaves most of the talking to Amanda. They'd decided on that before they came, with Sonny making the point that Amanda's the one who's going to get fucked, so it's really her preferences that should be met more than his.

They end up talking to a couple--Talia and David--David is unequivocal in his appreciation for Amanda, opening the conversation with, "Please tell me you're hoping to like me enough to want to fool around."

Talia laughs. "He's not usually so blunt, but he saw you walk in and was immediately in lust," she says. She smiles at Sonny and cocks her head. "Gotta say, I feel the same."

"You're not the only one," Sonny replies, giving her back a look as good as he's getting. 

"Talia likes a good, rough fuck," David says. 

"Oh, good, we have that in common," Amanda replies, grinning at Talia.

"Promising," Talia replies, her eyes lighting up. "Are you two looking to switch partners or play as a team?"

"Both," Amanda answers. She gives David another once over. "I really want to suck a dick while Sonny fucks me, but after that, I'm fine to loan him out."

Talia and David glance at each other, an entire silent conversation happening in just a few seconds. "I'm good with that," Talia says, and David nods in agreement. "Are you interested?" she asks Sonny.

"Absolutely," he says.

"You mind if I watch?" Talia asks Amanda.

"Nope," Amanda replies, and she can't help the shimmy she does in her excitement. "Shall we?"

They find a private room. There's a large window on the front of it so people can watch. 

"Open or closed?" Sonny asks Amanda. 

"Open if nobody else minds," she replies. 

"Fine by us," Talia says, taking a seat in the only chair in the room. It's caddy corner to the king-sized bed that takes up most of the space, everything situated to give any possible audience a very good view. 

"How do you like to start?" David asks as he sits on the bed.

Amanda glances at Sonny, and he shrugs. "Your party," he says. "I'll follow your lead."

Amanda runs her hands up and down her body, pausing to play with her nipples through her dress. "How about you and me kiss while Sonny eats me out?" she suggests. "Once he's got me wet, he can fuck me while I suck your dick."

"I like everything about that plan," David says. 

Amanda stands in front of David and slips her arms around his neck. She shifts as Sonny sits on the floor and kneels between her legs, hands resting just below the hem of her skirt. 

"Say when," Sonny says, flicking at her hem. 

Amanda smiles down at him then looks at David again. "You can pull my hair, but no trying to hold me in place."

"Got it. Any place I can't touch?"

"Nope."

"Can I play with your breasts?"

"Yes." Amanda chuckles when David hooks his thumbs in the top of her dress and pulls it down to expose her breasts. "Eager," she says. "I like it." She glances down at Sonny. "Ready when you are."

Sonny pushes her skirt up over her ass and yanks her underwear down, licking into her as he undoes his own slacks. 

David squeezes Amanda's breasts and meets her for a kiss. He presses a little harder into it than Amanda is used to, but it's not domineering. Amanda gives back the same pressure, then slides her tongue into his mouth, licking lightly at his bottom lip as she does so. He tilts his head to one side to give them both a better angle and rubs her nipples with his thumbs. 

Sonny sets a hard, steady rhythm with his tongue, using his free hand to massage her clit or tease her with just the tips of his fingers inside her cunt. Amanda shifts to rock against his face, and he lifts his chin so she and slide over his mouth more easily. 

Amanda pulls back from kissing David to catch her breath and catches sight of Talia in the corner. She has a hand up her skirt, clearly enjoying the show, and Amanda can't help but meet her eyes as she lifts one of her breasts to David's mouth. 

Talia meets her gaze with a smile, and palms one of her nipples through her dress. "Can he bite them a little?" she asks. 

Amanda glances down at David, who hasn't seemed to hear the question with the way he's focusing on sucking Amanda's nipples and caressing her breasts. "Sure. If he even heard you."

David opens his eyes and looks up at Amanda, grinning as he bites down lightly. Amanda shivers and grips the back of his neck, pressing him more firmly against her breast as he bites down again and sucks on her nipple at the same time.

"Other one," Amanda gasps, tugging at David's neck. He switches sides, working the other nipple to a hard, throbbing point. Amanda throws her head back and groans. 

Sonny pulls away from her cunt. "I know that sound," he says, taking a moment to suck a hard kiss onto Amanda's inner thigh. "Get your dick out, David. She's ready to go." He gets out from between Amanda's legs, then stands behind her, his dick fitting into the curve of her ass. "On the bed," he says. 

Amanda gets on the bed on all fours, pushing her hips towards Sonny when he slides a hand over her ass. She watches David open his slacks and reaches for his dick the moment its visible, sucking it hungrily into her mouth as Sonny slips two fingers inside her and fucks her roughly for a few strokes.

"Wow," David breathes. He looks up at Sonny, who's slipping on a condom. "Goddamn."

"Oh, she's just gotten started," Sonny says. He lines up and slides into Amanda in one thrust. She moans loudly around David's dick and takes in more of his length.

"Fuck," David says. He cups the back of Amanda's head. "Is it okay to pull your hair right now?"

Amanda pulls off his dick, an obscene, wet sound echoing in the room. "Yeah," she says. She pushes back against Sonny and groans when he grabs hard at her hips. She drops back onto David's dick, deep-throating him for a moment before pulling up.

"Holy shit," David murmurs. He gets a handful of Amanda's hair and pulls. "Fuck."

"She can take more than that," Sonny says. He fucks Amanda hard enough that he pushes her down farther onto David's dick. "Really pull it."

David looks uncertain. "I pull Talia's hair pretty hard."

"Here," Sonny says, taking one hand off Amanda's hip. "I'll show you how hard." 

David drops his hand and Sonny wraps his in Amanda's hair. He thrusts twice, then yanks hard, pulling Amanda back so fast her back arches, and David's dick falls out of her mouth. 

"God, fuck. Yes." She gasps and yelps when Sonny pulls again and smacks her ass at the same time. 

"Okay, yeah," I can do that," David says. He threads his hand back through Amanda's hair and tugs hard. 

Amanda makes a low sound of pleasure and pulls against his hand, leaning down to take his dick back into her mouth. 

For a few minutes, the only sounds in the room are soft swearing, the occasional slap of Sonny's hand on Amanda's ass, and the wet noises Amanda makes as she sucks David's dick. 

"Jesus fucking christ," David says as Amanda deep throats him again. "Jesus fucking christ."

Sonny leans over Amanda's back and finds her clit with his fingertips. He rubs down hard as he thrusts a few more times, then comes with a deep groan. 

Amanda echoes his groan as he works her clit, and she clenches hard around his dick before he can pull out.

"Oh, christ, I'm gonna--" 

Amanda pulls off David's dick and jacks him loosely with her hand. "Want to come on my tits?" she asks. 

"Y-yes," David stammers. 

"Hurry up. I wanna feel you come on me while I'm getting off," Amanda says. 

Sonny hooks an arm around Amanda's waist and pulls her upright, fingers still working her clit. "Better hurry, David. She's got the pre-come shivers."

Amanda drops her head back onto Sonny's shoulder and knocks his hand away so she can work her clit herself. She pants hard as her orgasm builds, trying to hold it back until she gets what she wants. "Come on, David," she groans. "Come on my tits."

"Fuck. Shit. Fuck," David repeats like a mantra as he jerks off frantically. He comes a few seconds later, splashing jizz on Amanda's tits and chin. 

"Ahhh!" Amanda yells as she comes herself, heat and pleasure rocking through her at being so perfectly used. She rocks against her hand for an unknown amount of time, only certain as she does so that Sonny's dick slips out of her. When she comes back to herself, David is kneeling on the floor in front of Talia, eating her out as she claws at his shoulders. Sonny's next to her, running his hand up and down her back to give her a connection point to focus on.

"Enjoy yourself?" Sonny asks, giving her a knowing grin. 

"Fuck yes," Amanda replies, slowly sitting up. She grins at Sonny when he tucks her breasts back into her dress. They've still got come on them. She loves it. "Where are my underwear?"

"Do you really need them?" Sonny asks. "I was planning on taking you back to the main room and bending you over for whoever shows an interest."

"Oh, yeah?" Amanda asks. "And what'll you be doing?"

"Enjoying the show until my dick gets hard again," Sonny replies. "I figured if you liked one stranger fucking your mouth, you'd love getting fucked by two strangers at once."

Amanda bites her lip to hold back her groan. "Yeah, that sounds kind of amazing."

Sonny stands and offers his hand to help Amanda off the bed. He glances at Talia and David. David's still eating Talia out, and she's unquestionably blissful, but she's watching them as they go. "Talia, I'll see you later?" Sonny asks. 

"Oh, yeah," she replies. "Leave the door open on your way out, though."

"Sure." Sonny opens the door and gestures Amanda through, then follows behind her. There's a good-sized crowd still gathered around, and a few people break away to make a move. "Pick your favorites," Sonny murmurs in Amanda's ear as he slides his hand under her skirt from the back and teases her cunt. "We've got all night."


End file.
